Penny Fitzgerald and the Gumball Watterson (James Graham's Style)
Here is James Graham's fourty second movie spoof of Penny Fitzgerald and the Gumball Watterson. Cast *Puppy Lady - Dinah (from Alice in Wonderland) *Adult Lady - Penny Fitzgerald (from The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Tramp - Gumball Watterson (from The Amazing World of Gumball) *Jock - Dog (from CatDog) *Trusty - Cat (from CatDog) *David (from Lilo and Stitch) as Jim Dear *Nani (from Lilo and Stitch) as Darling *Tony - Spike (from Rugrats) *Joe - Tom (from Tom and Jerry) *Aunt Sarah - Daisy (from Thomas and Friends) *Si and Am - Arry and Bert (from Thomas and Friends) *Toughy - Bitzer (from Shaun the Sheep) *English Bulldog - Hector (from Looney Tunes) *Boris - Pidsley (from Shaun the Sheep) *Pedro - Shaun (from Shaun the Sheep) *Peggy - Kanga (Winnie the Pooh) *Mr. Busy the Beaver - Winslow (from CatDog) *The Rat - Lefou (from Beauty and the Beast) Scenes *Penny Fitzgerald and the Gumball Watterson (James Graham's Style) Part 1. *Penny Fitzgerald and the Gumball Watterson (James Graham's Style) Part 2. *Penny Fitzgerald and the Gumball Watterson (James Graham's Style) Part 3. *Penny Fitzgerald and the Gumball Watterson (James Graham's Style) Part 4. *Penny Fitzgerald and the Gumball Watterson (James Graham's Style) Part 5. *Penny Fitzgerald and the Gumball Watterson (James Graham's Style) Part 6. *Penny Fitzgerald and the Gumball Watterson (James Graham's Style) Part 7. *Penny Fitzgerald and the Gumball Watterson (James Graham's Style) Part 8. *Penny Fitzgerald and the Gumball Watterson (James Graham's Style) Part 9. *Penny Fitzgerald and the Gumball Watterson (James Graham's Style) Part 10. *Penny Fitzgerald and the Gumball Watterson (James Graham's Style) Part 11. (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Category:James Graham Category:Lady and the Tramp Movie Spoofs Category:Lady and the Tramp Movie Spoof